


I've Got You

by VeinsOfOpal



Series: To Love Another [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: After his encounter with Joseph, Leon struggles to ground himself, especially with Amanda off to college. But Robert is there for him.





	I've Got You

Leon looked at himself in the mirror, swallowing hard and wincing at the pain it brought. Around his neck remained a bruise in the shape of Joseph's hand. He'd had numerous nightmares since the incident, nightmares of the life being strangled out of him, of being Joseph's blood sacrifice. As he stared at his reflection, tears welled in his tired eyes with heavy circles beneath them, and a shudder coursed through him. He was still out there, the feds were chasing him down. What if he came back to finish what he started? _'No,'_ Leon thought to himself, mind's voice quavering. _'It's over,'_

It didn't feel over.

It was then that a loud knocking on his door shook him from his reverie, and he trembled as he stared wide eyed down the hall and at the door. No, no, it wouldn't be Joseph... Swallowing his fear, he slowly approached the door, jaw clenched tight. Wrapping it around the door knob, he slowly opened, tear filled eyes wide as he peered through the crack. On the other side stood Robert, and as soon as their eyes met, Robert's expression dropped. "Oh, god, Leon," he breathed at the other man's disheveled state. A sob wracked Leon, and Robert slid through the small crack and pulled his friend into an embrace. "Hey... It's gonna be okay," Robert breathed to him, stroking his black hair with one hand, the other wrapped around him so tightly as if he was afraid he'd fall apart in his arms.

"I almost died, Robert," Leon gasped through his sobs, "He almost killed me," 

"He won't ever touch you again," Robert spoke softly to him, wrapping his other arm around his trembling form. "He'll have to get through me, and he won't," he murmured, voice low and angry and worried, his heart hurting over the broken man in his arms. He would do everything for Leon that he could. After how he'd helped him understand his own troubles... He wanted to be there for him. 

He would never leave his side. Not if he could help it.

The form in his arms slowly stilled, but he didn't let go.

"I've got you,"


End file.
